Big Time Falling Out
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: When Griffin decides he wants the band to become a trio. Will Big Time Rush stick together? Will their friendship survive? And who is getting kicked out of the band.
1. Chapter 1

The guys was at Rocque Records waiting on Griffin for a meeting.

"I wonder what the meeting will be about." Carlos said.

"Probably about having a song be finished by the end of the week." Logan said.

"Or maybe he's justing stopping by to say hi." James said.

"Really James? Griffin is just stopping by to say hi?" Kendall said.

"He might surprise us." James said. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

Griffin walked in with Gustavo and Kelly. "One of you is getting kicked out of the band." Griffin said.

"What?!" The guys said.

"Which one of you will it be?" Griffin asked.

"Were not choosing which one of is -" Kendall began but stopped andd looked at the three guys in shock.

"Kendall." The guys said.

"Then it's settled. Kendall your out of the band." Griffin said and left the studio.

"I thought we were friends." Kendall said to the guys before storming off and slamming the door to Rocque Records.

The guys walked back to 2J but when they entered the apartment, they didn't expect it to find it trashed.

"What the hell!" James said.

"Maybe we was robbed." Carlos said.

"We weren't robbed. Kendall did this." James said.

"How can you be so sure?" Carlos said.

"None of his stuff is broken." James said.

"He was pretty angry." Logan said.

But Carlos didn't want to believe Kendall trashed the apartment. Kendall was angry but he wouldn't trashed the apartment would he?

The guys was cleaning up 2J.

"I can't believe he did this. Everything is broken." Logan said.

"We should press charges." James said.

"Why? Maybe he did trashed the apartment. But we did betray him." Carlos said.

"We didn't betray him." James said.

"We kicked him out of the band." Carlos said.

"He had it coming." James said.

"Were his friend and we blindsided him." Carlos said.

"We didn't blindside him, betray him, stabbed him in the back. He had it coming. The band will be more successful now." James said.

"How can you say that James? Were supposed to be his best friends but we kicked him out of the band and what was we to expect? For him to be happy and not be upset? We shouldn't of kicked him out of the band. Actually, I didn't say his name to be kicked out of the band. I didn't say anything. That was you and Logan." Carlos said.

"Wait a minute, you can't blame us!" Logan said.

"It's your guys fault that he was kicked out of the band!" Carlos said.

"Don't blame us for kicking him out of the band! He doesn't even belong in the band!" James said.

 _ **1 Day Before**_

"So, you think the band will be more successful this way?" Griffin said.

"I do. Big Time Rush will become a trio." The person said.

"Alright. Big Time Rush will become a trio." Griffin said.

 **Hoped u liked it. I know a new story but I couldn't wait to get this up. Thursday July 5 was my 21th birthday and of course I ususally get Thursdays off but I had to work on my birthday. Who do you think wanted BTR to become a trio? Should Kendall be angry? Why did James and Logan wanted Kendall out of the band?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this story.**

Kendall couldn't be in 2J right now. How could the guys betray him like that? How could they kicked him out of the band? After all they weren't be here if it weren't for him.

 _"Hey, it's me. I know you're probably angry and you have every right to be but please call me back when you get this and let me know that you're okay."_

 _"Hey, it's me again. I'm worried. Just please call me back. Please."_

Kendall looked at his phone. _Messages deleted._

"You called him?" James said.

"I tried to. He didn't answer. I just want to make sure he's alright." Carlos said.

"I'm sure he's fine." James said.

 **6 Months Later**

"Why are we watching this new artist?" James said.

"Because Griffin wants to see how good he is. His single is #1 in most of the world." Gustavo said.

The guys, Gustavo, and Kelly sat down. The lights turned off and then music started.

"This sounds kinda creepy." Carlos said.

 _ **I don't like your little games.**_

The guys, Gustavo and Kelly watched in shocked.

 _ **Don't like your tilted stage**_

 _ **The role you made me play**_

 _ **Of the fool, no, I don't like you.**_

"That can't be him." Logan said.

 _ **I don't like your perfect crime**_

 _ **How you laugh when you lie**_

 _ **You said the gun was mine**_

 _ **Isn't cool, no, I don't like you.**_

 _ **But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time**_

 _ **I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time**_

 _ **I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined**_

 _ **I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!**_

 _ **I don't like your kingdom keys**_

 _ **They once belonged to me**_

 _ **You ask me for a place to sleep**_

 _ **Locked me out and threw a feast (what!?)**_

 _ **The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama**_

 _ **But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma**_

 _ **And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure (sure)**_

 _ **Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours!**_

 _ **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,**_

 _ **I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams.**_

 _ **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,**_

 _ **I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams!**_

 _ **(Ooh, look what you made me do)**_

 _ **(Look what you made me do)**_

 _ **(Look what you just made me do)**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, the old me can't come to the phone right now" (Ooh, look what you made me do)**_

 _ **"Why?" (Look what you made me do)**_

 _ **"Oh, 'cause he's dead!" (oh!)**_

 _ **Ooh, look what you made me do**_

 _ **Look what you made me do**_

 _ **Look what you just made me do**_

 _ **Look what you just made me.**_

"How could he do this?" James said angry.

The song stopped. "This next song is called Piggyback." Kendall said.

 _ **I was three years old**_

 _ **All I wanted was the music and**_

 _ **My parents were doing everything they could**_

 _ **To move away from our place working over time always.**_

 _ **While I sat up in my grandma's project building coloring, oh.**_

 _ **Moved to a small town and started to, started to grow**_

 _ **Poetry written, I'm singing and dancing, oh**_

 _ **Photographs, painting, cartoons**_

 _ **That's all I know**_

 _ **That's all I know, oh.**_

 _ **I have no friends to this very fucking day.**_

 _ **Trusted too many fake people while I was still young.**_

 _ **Gave them the benefit of the doubt, I was so wrong.**_

 _ **I cut them off and they came for blood cause they know**_

 _ **They ain't getting no more.**_

 _ **I'm so done with playing piggy back, oh**_

 _ **Swear to god I wished y'all all the best, oh**_

 _ **You're lying your way to try to gain a piece of me**_

 _ **When you could never come close cause I know my destiny**_

 _ **I worked hard for my shit**_

 _ **Put my love in this shit**_

 _ **Now you're trying to kill my name for some fame**_

 _ **What is this?**_

 _ **Tried to help you do your shit**_

 _ **Encouraged you to work on it**_

 _ **Was a good friend and you used that to your advantage.**_

 _ **Spent this whole time writing away my heart and my soul.**_

 _ **I'm so done with playing piggy back, oh**_

 _ **Swear to god I wished y'all all the best, oh**_

 _ **You're lying your way to try to gain a piece of me**_

 _ **When you could never come close cause I know my destiny .**_

"How could he do that?!" James said. "How could he write them songs about us!"

"Maybe they're not about us." Carlos said.

"If he wants to write songs about us then he needs to write the truth." James said.

"We could write our own about the truth." Logan said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Was Kendall's songs about the guys? Next chapter you guys will get to see a flashback of what happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"One of you is getting kicked out of the band." Griffin said._

 _"What?!" The guys said._

 _"Which one of you will it be?" Griffin asked._

 _"Were not choosing which one of us is -" Kendall began but stopped and looked at the three guys in shock._

 _"Kendall." The guys said._

 _"Then it's settled. Kendall your out of the band." Griffin said and left the studio._

 _"I thought we were friends." Kendall said to the guys before storming off and slamming the door to Rocque Records._

 _Instead of returning to 2J, Kendall decided to go for a walk. Honestly, he was angry at his friends. But he never returned to 2J._

 _Kendall decided just to get his own apartment. He was going to return to 2J but found out that the guys was thinking about pressing charges againist him._

"So, tell us about your new song? What is it about?" A interviewer asked.

"Well, it about a failed friendship that appartently wasn't meant to last." Kendall said. He been to a few interviews talking about his upcoming album. None of them mention Big Time Rush, well, because they didn't even went on tour and got promotion they needed for the targeted audience. Kendall refused to talk about the band during interviews. The guys didn't want Kendall in their life so he didn't mention them.

"And your album is a concept album?" The interviewer asked.

"Yeah it is. All the songs is about trusting the wrong people and having fake friends." Kendall said.

"Why don't you turn the T.V. off?" Logan said, walking over to the couch.

"It's a lie. How could he even say were fake friends. We are not fake friends." James said.

"Maybe he's not talking about us." Logan said.

"Of course he's talking about us. He wants to put the blame on us." James said.

Logan sighed. "Griffin wants us down to the studio in a hour." Logan said. After Kendall left the band, Griffin took over as their manager since Gustavo quit.

"Okay." James said and Logan walked away. Big Time Rush was different since Kendall left. Carlos barely talked Logan or James anymore. He still went to the studio but it wasn't the same without Kendall.

"You have no right to write them songs about us. You left the band." James said.

"I left the band?! Are you fucking kidding me! You guys kicked me out!" Kendall said getting angry.

"We didn't kick you out!" James said.

"Is that what you tell yourself? I have to go perform." Kendall said and walked away. Kendall walked on the stage and grabbed a mic and started to sing.

 _ **What, are you scared of me? It's embarassin'**_

 _ **If it wasn't for me, you would've never ended up here.**_

 _ **I've been there for you, but how come you're never there for me?**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm the one that made this happen**_

 _ **Do you really wanna get rid of your main attraction?**_

 _ **Let's pack our bags and go back home.**_

 _ **Home? What is a home when you're all alone.**_

 _ **And I thought I could trust you but you just twisted the knife even more.**_

 _ **You told me that you don't want me in your life**_

 _ **That's pretty hard to digest**_

 _ **Yeah, you wanna know what the funny thing is?**_

 _ **You keep on talkin' to me like a stranger, but we've been together since we were kids**_

 _ **Took us from a no-name**_

 _ **Told you everything was okay**_

 _ **Now you tryna cut me out of it like I ain't never been a part of it**_

 _ **I am the heart of it, I made this whole thing**_

 _ **Yeah, I put us on the dope stage**_

 _ **You must have no brain**_

 _ **What's the point of having guns if you can't aim?**_

 _ **What's the point of having blood with no vein?**_

 _ **What's the point of having love with no pain?**_

 _ **What I'm sayin' is me without you doesn't make any sense**_

 _ **I know I'm intense in controlling, but you need to learn how to cope with it**_

 _ **That's just the way that it is**_

 _ **If you didn't want me to live in your house, you shouldn't have let me move in**_

 _ **It's comfortable here and I like it, I got my own room and everything**_

 _ **It don't get better than this!**_

 _ **You say you wanna own your life, then wake up and take your own advice**_

 _ **You just mad 'cause you know I'm right**_

 _ **I mean, why are you doin' this?**_

 _ **I know that you're mad, but I'm not in the mood for this**_

 _ **So why you actin' like I'm not a part of it?**_

 _ **And where is my shovel at?**_

 _ **Prolly all back where it always is, you can't get rid of all of me**_

 _ **I'm the reason why**_

 _ **Wait a minute, you don't really think for a second that you're puttin' me in this?**_

 _ **No, of course not, just a lil' deeper then we'll go inside and we can stop diggin'**_

 _ **Woo!**_

 _ **You had me scared for a second, I though we were diggin' my grave**_

 _ **We did, what, you don't bein' afraid?**_

 _ **It's a dose of your own medicine**_

 _ **What, you don't like how it tastes?**_

 _ **My therapist told me don't bury my issues, but I'ma be honest, man I'm feelin' great!**_

 _ **Yeah, it's hilarious, ain't it?**_

 _ **You'll spend the rest of your life in my backyard or back of my mind, depends how you see it**_

 _ **Put the shovel away, time to go back in the house now, you'll be out in a week**_

 _ **Tellin' me you want your room back, that's funny, what, you ain't got nowhere to sleep?**_

 _ **I'ma just look out the window and laugh at you, this is crazy to me**_

 _ **'Cause I thought you had me in prison this whole time, but I'm the one holdin' the keys.**_

The crowd applaused. And James shook his head. James went back to the apartment twenty minutes later. He was alone in the apartment. He got out the piece of paper smiled.

Logan walked in the apartment a few hours later.

"Hey, what's up?" Logan said.

"I wrote a new song. And we should perform it at the festival." James said.

"Where is it?" Kendall said, looking for a paper for a song he wrote.

 **Hoped u liked it. Sorry I haven't been uploading much work have me frustrated. They told me I'm off the rest of the week so yesterday I get a call asking why I'm not at work and I told them you said I was off the rest of the work and they're trying to tell me they never said that. I'm looking for a new job. Hopefully I can find one really soon and work cut my pay and shorten my days. Is Kendall talking about the guys being fake friends? What happen to the paper Kendall lost. Can the guys be friends again? I'll upload when I can. I'm trying to get work on my stories as much as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

The big music festival was Friday.

"Why can't Griffin let us have a break? I'm exhausted." Logan said.

"I am too but we need to get this album done." James said.

"We been working on it non stop." Logan said. "We need a break."

"Well, we could ask him if he can give us a break." James said.

Carlos walked in the apartment a few moments later.

"Hey, where have you been?" James asked but Carlos just ignored him and went to his room.

"He seriously can't still be mad at us." James said.

"Let's go talk to Griffin and see about a break." Logan said.

Carlos put his headphones and turned some music on. More specifially, Kendall's music. So far he released three songs and they were good. He wasn't mad at Kendall for writing songs about them. They did kicked him out the band. More so James and Logan did. Carlos was happy for Kendall. The band wasn't the same without him. Being in the band now, felt wrong. Gustavo even quit being their manager. He knew the guys needed Kendall. Big Time Rush needed Kendall. But Kendall didn't needed them. He was more successful now than he ever was in BTR. The guys was going to perform in the big music festival Friday but Carlos really didn't want to. He hated to sing now. At first he wanted to get Kendall back in the band, even tried to reason with Griffin but it didn't work. Carlos could care less about the band now. It just wasn't the same without Kendall.

Kendall's album was finished. It took six months but he put his heart in the album. He wanted to return to 2J that day and maybe be friends with the guys again but they didn't want him in their life. The first month he was alone, he is still alone really. Cause he doesn't have friends to celebrate with him. He remembered when the guys celebrated for finishing their first song.

 _"Our first song!" James cheered._

 _"Now we only need 11 more to go." Logan said._

 _"No matter what hapens, we'll be best friends forever." Kendall said._

 _"Best friends forever." The other three said._

"Best friends forever, my ass." Kendall mummbled. He was getting ready to release his album. He was about to release his album which will have twelve songs on it. He already been writing songs for his second album. Writing helped him with his emotions. He felt betrayed by his so called friends. Hurt and angry. He knew their friendship might of not last forever but he never expected for them to betray him like they did.

"What did you do?" James asked Carlos.

"I quit." Carlos said.

"What do you mean you quit?" James said. "The festival is Friday."

"And I don't give a damn! Were not a band anymore! We haven't been a band since Kendall got kicked out the band!" Carlos yelled.

"We don't need him!" James said.

"It isn't the same without him! Big Time Rush just isn't the same without Kendall! Singing doesn't feel right anymore." Carlos said.

"Were better without him." James said.

"No were not. You're unbelivable James." Carlos said and left the apartment.

"What about the concert?" James yelled after Carlos but Carlos already left.

"Maybe he's right James." Logan said.

"Carlos isn't right." James said. But deep down he knew Carlos was right. He just didn't want to admit it.

It was Thursday. Big Time Rish was still susposed to perform at the festival tomorrow. But now they was down to two members. Carlos was still in the apartment. He was going to the festival but to support Kendall. Not Big Time Rush. Griffin offered Carlos a solo but it wasn't about a solo. He didn't care about the solo. He didn't care about the band anymore. He missed Kendall.

James stormed in the apartment angry.

"How could he kill us off?!" James yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said.

"Listen to this." James and press play on his phone.

 _ **Sittin' all alone**_

 _ **Mouth full of gum**_

 _ **In the driveway . . .**_

 _ **They'll be here pretty soon**_

 _ **Lookin' through my room for the money**_

 _ **Where's my mind**_

 _ **Where's my mind**_

 _ **I'm bitin' my nails**_

 _ **I'm too young to go to jail**_

 _ **It's kinda funny, ha.**_

 _ **Where's my mind**_

 _ **Where's my mind**_

 _ **Where's my mind**_

 _ **Where's my mind**_

 _ **Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover**_

 _ **What an expensive fate**_

 _ **My V is for Vendetta**_

 _ **Thought that I'd feel better**_

 _ **But now I got a bellyache . . .**_

 _ **Everything I do the way I wear my noose**_

 _ **Like a necklace**_

 _ **I wanna make 'em scared like I could be anywhere**_

 _ **Like I'm wreck-less**_

 _ **I lost my mind**_

 _ **I don't mind**_

 _ **Where's my mind**_

 _ **Where's my mind**_

 _ **Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover**_

 _ **What an expensive fate**_

 _ **My V is for Vendetta**_

 _ **Thought that I'd feel better**_

 _ **But now I got a bellyache**_

 _ **Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover**_

 _ **What an expensive fate**_

 _ **My V is for Vendetta**_

 _ **Thought that I'd feel better**_

 _ **But now I got a . . . bellyache**_

 _ **My friends aren't far**_

 _ **In the back of my car**_

 _ **Lay their bodies.**_

"He killed us off in this song!" James said.

"Maybe the song isn't about us." Logan said.

"Of course it is. He's still petty." James said.

"Let's just practice for the festival." Logan said.

 **Hoped u liked it. I changed the lyrics some cause I think it fits the song more. Was Carlos right? Will BTR still perform at the festival? Can the guys fix their friendship?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Carlos wasn't serious was he?" James asked.

"I think he was." Logan said.

"We should rehearse for the concert." James said.

 **Friday**

Kendall just finished performing. He got off the stage. He was the one of the first people to perform. Big Time Rush was the last to perform.

Logan and James was getting ready to perform. They was on in five minutes.

"Next up is Big Time Rush." An announcer said.

The two guys went on stage and their performance was a disaster. They kept messing up the dance moves and kept messing up the lyrics. Logan left the stage but James stayed on.

"James - " Logan said but James decided to perform a song.

 _ **I thought we were friends, but then you go and backstabbed us.**_

 _ **You go and lying like we're the one to blame.**_

 _ **Yeah, I was the one with the dream then you go and take that away from me. Like it no big deal.**_

 _ **We tried to make the friendship work but you didn't want anything to do with us.**_

 _ **Now you saying we backstabbed you but you were the one who turned on us.**_

 _ **Wished we still could be friends but appartently you don't want us in your life no more.**_

 _ **Remember the good times we had?**_

 _ **Now you just wanna ditch our friendship like it nothing.**_

 _ **I don't need you in my life anymore. So pack your bags and go home, cause you don't belong here.**_

 _ **Sometimes, I even wondered why I was friends with you in the first place.**_

 _ **You decided to leave the band and become a solo singer.**_

 _ **And when your career fails, you'll be crawling back.**_

 _ **But the doors are locked and I'm the one with the key.**_

 _ **Yeah, you say we backstabbbed you but you're the one who killed us in the back of your car.**_

 _ **And you can't come back now.**_

 _ **You're dead to me.**_

The crowd was shocked. Everyone was shocked.

Gustavo and Kelly was watching the festival.

"Did he just?"

"Yep." Gustavo said.

"What the hell James." Logan said.

"What?" James said. "I don't get what the big deal is."

After the concert, the internet was going crazy. All because an article got leaked.

 **"Kendall Knight Betrayed Big Time Rush To Become A Solo Singer"**

 _Kendall Knight who was formerly in Big Time Rush, left the band._

 _But according to reports, the band didn't know he was leaving and they felt betrayed._

 _After the release of Bg Time Rush new song, a line reference Knight's song Bellyache. Reports are saying Kendall Knight new album is supposed to drop next friday. Who's side are you on?_

Carlos threw the newspaper in the trash. He couldn't believe James. He knew it was James who sent that article out. Now James is going to lie and make seem like it was Kendall who betrayed them, but it was them. Carlos felt bad. He should of stuck up for Kendall that day.

 **Next Friday**

"Big Time Rush just relased their debut album. Tweet us what you think of the album." A reporter said.

"Unbelivable." Carlos said. They only released the album because Kendall was releasing his album today.

 **Hoped you liked it. Sorry I haven't upload in weeks been busy with some stuff. Did Big Time Rush released their albun the same day as Kendall's on purpose? Will Carlos go back to the band? Next chapter you guys will see how Kendall felt during the concert and Big Time Rush album. And he will have a talk with one of the guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**6 Months Earlier**_

 _Kendall picked up his phone and dialed a number._

 _"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" Ms. Knight said. It sounded like Kendall has been crying._

 _"They kicked me out." Kendall said, wiping his tears._

 _"What?" Ms. Knight said._

 _"Griffin wanted to kick someone out of the band and the guys kicked me out."_

 _Ms. Knight was surprised. "Maybe it was a misunderstanding."_

 _"It wasn't mom. Hollywood changed them."_

 _"I'm sure it'll work out. Just talk to the guys."_

 _"Okay, fine." Kendall said and hung up a minute later._

Kendall watched as his former friends perform, minus Carlos who was missing on the stage. The performance was awful. But after the song, Logan left the stage but James stayed on. After James finished the song, Kendall shook his head. They kicked him out but they was making it like he left them. After the concert, Kendall left and headed back to his place.

"That was a diseaster. Next time you two better be prepared." Griffin said and walked away.

 **Next Friday**

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Looking at the reviews from our album." James said, scrolling through twitter.

"I can't believe Griffin had us release the album already." Logan said.

"The fans seem to like it." James said.

"It wasn't even done in the first place. We still had a few songs to record. And why did Griffin even had us release the album when it wasn't even done." Logan said.

"I convince him to release it today." James said.

"Why did you do that? Don't tell me it had to do something with Kendall releasing his album today." Logan said and looked at James who just shrugged. "Is that why you convice Griffin to release the album when it wasn't even ready?"

"The album was ready. And Kendall wrote songs that seemed like we were the bad guys when were not." James said.

"We kicked him out of the band. We shouldn't of. God, how could I be stupid? I should of said something. Carlos was right. Big Time Rush isn't a band anymore. We failed at the festival last Friday."

"So, what? You're quitting the band?" James said.

"Big Time Rush isn't a band anymore. It hasn't been in months." Logan said.

"Were still a band." James said.

"No were not, James." Logan said and left.

"Hey." Carlos said.

"What do you want?" Kendall said.

"You have every right to be mad at us and I don't blame you. But I'm sorry. We shouldn't kicked you out of the band." Carlos said.

"Is this your way of trying to get me back in the band?" Kendall said.

"No, it's not. I quit. It wasn't the same without you. And I should of said something I was just too shocked and I'm sorry. I listened to your album. It's good. Look, you don't have to forgive me but I am truly sorry. If you can't forgive me, I understand. I just wanted to let you know, I'm sorry." Carlos said and left.

Kendall was sitting in the chair. Replaying Carlos' words. Should he forgive Carlos? Could him and Carlos be friends again? It'll be nice to have a friend again. But could he trust Carlos?

 **Hoped you liked. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while had writer's block and some stuff going on. Do you guys think Kendall can forgive Carlos and be friends with him again? Will Big Time Rush last? Is Logan quitting the band? Is Big Time Rush still a band?**


End file.
